


Harry Proposes

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: Harry is a massive dork, in case any of y'all missed that.





	Harry Proposes

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the very first fics I planned for this series when I was talking to a couple of my friends in a hotel at an anime convention and decided to start writing this mess of a series of fics leading up to the fanfic I'd been writing for weeks at that point but not yet (and won't for a while now) posted.

It took Harry weeks after he'd gotten the ring to work up the courage to ask Ginny. He and Ron had gone to get the rings together, of course, and they weren't fancy by any means. Both were silver bands made to look like a pair of twigs intertwining. The one Ron got for Hermione had a little red garnet nestled on a bed of gold leaves. Harry had picked out one that was virtually the same except it had a ruby rather than a garnet in the nest of golden leaves.

Once he’d worked up his courage he told Ron, or told Ron again rather, because he’d promised to let Ron know before he actually asked Ginny. Then he spent the rest of the day pacing the apartment and trying to find a way to distract himself until Ginny came home from practice.

Finally, after what felt like weeks instead of just hours Ginny came through the door, her hair still tied back and her broom over her shoulder. Harry caught her hand before she’d taken more than a couple steps into the room. “Fly somewhere with me?”

“Sure.” She grinned even though the red on her cheeks from her flight home hadn’t faded yet. “Got some place in mind?”

“Of course.” He grabbed his own broom with the hand that wasn’t currently holding hers before heading out the open door. As soon as they were outside he kicked off and Ginny followed him.

Seconds later they were high in the air and she’d caught up to him. Strands of hair were falling out of her braid and she grinned at him. “Are you going to tell me?”

“Maybe.” He smirked, a hundred times calmer now that they were flying than he had been in the apartment only moments before. He gestured towards the edge of the city. “Race me for it?”

“You’re on pretty boy.” Ginny leaned close and kissed him, shooting off before she’d really even finished the kiss.

“Cheating.” Harry mumbled and leaned forward to shoot after her. Her laughter floated back towards him on the wind though and he felt a surge of affection. Just before they passed the city limits Harry managed to get just slightly ahead of her but it was a near thing.

“Oh come on.” She twisted in midair as he beat her across the city limits by the handle of his broom.

“You’ll just have to guess.” He grinned and bumped his shoulder against hers.

“Like hell.” She rolled her eyes and bumped him back. “You’ll just have to show me.”

His grin widened as they flew. They didn’t talk much for the rest of the flight, just enjoying flying and the way they could read each other’s cues without needing to speak.

The flight was by no means a short one and by the time they landed in the field Ginny was looking around with curiosity.

“A field outside Godric’s hollow?” She raised her eyebrows as she looked around again and then looked at him.

“This whole field is ours.” He gestured around at the fence that stretched around it, the edges of which were far enough the fence got hard to see in some places. It was the only thing he'd gotten around to putting onto the property when he bought it after the Battle of Hogwarts. Then he pulled out the ring box and suddenly he was a bundle of nerves again. “Or well, I mean technically it's mine, I own it, but if you want it to it could be ours?”

“You mean we've been living in an apartment in Diagon Alley with my brother and his girlfriend for the last year and we could have been living out here?” She stared at the open ring box for a moment before looking up and gesturing around at the field.

“Well I mean we'd have to build a house first.” Harry smirked slightly as his nerves abated a little.

“You're such a dumbass.” Ginny punched him in the shoulder and then threw her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his neck in quick succession. “Absolute fool.”

“I'm getting some mixed signals here.” But he was grinning as he said it, trying not to laugh.

“Yes, yes I want to.” She sounded seconds away from laughter, or possibly tears, and Harry was sure if she started doing either he would too. Instead she pulled back just far enough that she could press their foreheads together. “Yes I want to get married, yes I want to live here with you, yes yes.”

“Yeah?”

Then she kissed him and suddenly they were both laughing and crying and Harry found he couldn't stop smiling; not that he wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing and want to donate and help me write more there's a link on my bio!


End file.
